An electrical circuit board is a board that mechanically supports and electrically connects electrical components using electrically conductive tracks, pads, and other features on a non-conductive substrate. Such circuit boards are often referred to as printed circuit boards or PCBs and typically include electrically conductive tracks that have been etched from copper sheets that have been laminated onto a non-conductive substrate (see Appx A). Such etching process requires masking preparation (adding to the cost of the PCB) and typically requires the use of toxic chemicals during the etching process. Such electrical circuit boards and more especially PCBs are known in the art and have broad application in a variety of electrical appliances. Examples of such circuit boards are disclosed in the following list of US patents and applications, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,855 to Chung, U.S. Pat. No. 9,204,547 to Hughes, US 2009/0308639 to Chung, US 2014/0313684 to Hughes, US 2015/0351229 to Lee et al, US 2016/0020500 to Matsuda, and US 2016/0057853 to Zacharko et al. Further, it is known to provide light emitting diodes or LEDs as an integrated component of such PCBs (see Appx B). It is also known that such LEDs generate significant heat and that such heat can be detrimental to the function and life of such LED PCBs. Accordingly, the management and dissipation of such heat is an important factor in the design of an LED PCB (see Appx C).